monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nono Orugaron
(G Rank only) |Ailments = (G Rank only) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Roar |Habitats = Swamp, Tower 3 |Monster Size = 1150 736 |Monster Relations = Kamu Orugaron, Midogaron |Generation = Frontier }} Nono Orugaron is an enormous white wolf with saber teeth, and with a blonde and slightly red mohawk running down its back, this is a wolf-like Pelagus monster found only in Monster Hunter Frontier. __TOC__ Abilities Their attacks include a wind blast, a spinning move, jumping on top of the hunter, a double scratch attack, a 180 degree bite, and a extremely loud roar that deals a large amount of damage. Both Nono and Kamu are able to avoid pitfall traps. As of Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine: In a G Rank quest against Nono, it will have the ability to encase its legs with ice, creating a kind of armor. Once in this form, some of her attacks will become empowered by the Ice element to cause more damage to the hunters. Behavior The Nono Orugaron is female, and often seen with its male counterpart the Kamu Orugaron (much like the Teostra and Lunastra, or the Rathalos and Rathian). Interestingly though, these new monsters are designed for a new kind of combat, as it would seem unlike Rathalos and Rathian, that Kamu and Nono stay with each other throughout the full course of the quest. They also attack almost simultaneously, with either the same move or moves that could cut the hunter off. However, sometimes the player is requested to hunt Nono Orugaron on its own, and it will separate from Kamu Orugaron. Players can hunt Nono Orugaron once they reach HR61+, and hunt both Nono Orugaron and Kamu Orugaron together at HR81 and HR100+. Both of these monsters appear from Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6 onwards. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Nono Orugaron HC Nono Orugaron has increased muscle mass and no longer has a skinny appearance. More changes include a more bright white color, Blue eyes and white paws with pink skin on the bottom. Its overall speed and agility is improved. And its wind based attacks have Dragon Wind strength and its roars are louder requiring Super High Grade Earplugs to prevent being stunned. New attacks include jumping into the air and spinning in place sideways releasing spikes all around her, finishing her double scratch combo with a quick turn around mud and dirt kick causing multiple hits and KO and doing a light howl followed by a side dash following a target spitting wind blasts and repeating the same motion up to four times chasing the target. At SR100 upon killing Kamu, Nono will go into a super rage were attack strength and speed is increased, It will gain a new attack were it takes a deep breath creating a large bubble shape of wind held on its mouth, it then will releases it the wide range and attack strength can devastate hunters. Game Appearances In-Game Description Notes Category:Monsters Category:Pelagus Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier